Pokemon Go
by TwentyOnePiplups
Summary: 707 and MC introduce the rest of the RFA to Pokemon Go, but things don't go quite as planned. One-shot. MILD 707 ROUTE SPOILERS.


**I wrote this story a while ago, but I still smile reading it~**

* * *

"How did you get in last time?" Zen asked Yoosung, frowning.

"I banged on the door until the security system went off, but Saeyoung was expecting me, so he let me in." Yoosung explained with an irritable sigh.

"Why would he invite us all here just to lock us out?" Zen mumbled.

Jahee adjusted her glasses, "Though, with Saeyoung, it's not all that surprising, is it?"

Yoosung grew impatient and started whacking the door. "Saeyoung! Open it up, we're here!"

"This is funny." Jumin commented with a small smile, receiving a glare from Zen in the process.

" _Recount Twinkle Twinkle Little Star backwards in Arabic,"_ The door commanded suddenly.

"Gah!" Yoosung stepped back, shouting in surprise. "Why didn't he turn off the security system?!"

" _Nope. Ten seconds to detonation,"_

"Detonation?!" Jaehee guffawed, backing up slightly.

" _10, 9, 8,"_

The team was sent into a wild flurry, squeezing together in a mad scramble to bang on the front door. The door continued to count down, and by the time it reached 3 they'd given up and sprinted as far away as possible. Yoosung had just leaped over Zen into a bush as 1 sounded, holding his breath, bracing for impact.

But there was none. Instead of an explosion, the door slowly squeaked open as mist seeped from the depths of darkness beyond. A shadow slowly wafted through the foggy air, edging closer and closer until Saeyoung stepped out, clad in a Pikachu onesie and seeming very proud of himself. The members' heads slowly peaked one by one from their hiding spots.

"Jumin's here, but where'd you all go?" Saeyoung tsked with mock pout, "I was so looking forward to my big reveal,"

"J-Jumin, why didn't you take cover?!" Yoosung squeaked from his bush, attempting to dislodge a few branches from unsavory places.

He gave them a bored look. "Saeyoung was the one to invite us, shouldn't we expect something like this?"

MC bounced as she skipped up to Saeyoung, her Charmander onesie hanging loosely. "He has a point. But he shouldn't have been careless."

Mumbles of begrudged greetings resonated across the lawn as MC curtsied then latched onto Saeyoung's hand.

"Now! Oh- where's Saeran?" Saeyoung hummed, scanning the present company then backing up into the doorway slightly, "Come on out, Saeran!"

"...I am _not_ coming outside wearing this." He replied venomously.

"But we're doing it," MC reasoned. "It doesn't look silly if we all do it."

Saeran sighed and crept out in a loose Squirtle onesie. Living with Saeyoung was... difficult. Not difficult in a bad sense, but difficult in... well, this sense. Saeran could have just completely said no to the onesie, but for some reason, he found himself wanting to try it on. Why was that?

"See? Looks great!" MC encouraged, giving him a thumbs up.

Saeyoung gave a short breath of laughter. "Yup! Now everyone, listen up! One of the best things to ever happen has happened _this weekend_."

Receiving blank expressions, he continued his explanation.

"Pokemon, only the best cartoon ever, has released a new game; Pokmeon GO. In this mobile app, users are able to _actually capture their own Pokemon._ You can start collections, battle other Pokemon, and train your Pokemon _to be the very best_." Saeyoung recounted excitedly, laughing at his own reference. Only MC chuckled at his sad joke.

Yoosung's interest was piqued, despite not having laughed at Saeyoung. "I've been paying attention to that! It's finally out today, then, right? I'll download it right now!"

"I cancelled a meeting because I assumed this was important," Jumin deadpanned, giving Jaehee an expectant look; she'd have to re-schedule the meeting and apologize.

"I'll get on that, sir, I-"

"Well of course you thought it was important!" Zen interrupted, "Saeyoung just said 'everyone come as quick as possible!' What were we supposed to think?"

"Just think of this as a party. Yeah, that's it- a surprise party." Saeyoung hummed, improvising.

After a few seconds of annoyed silence MC broke it by whispering, "Surprise!"

Saeyoung cleared his throat, beginning to walk away from their home as the door shut tight. "Let's get on with this, then. Everyone, open your phones."

"Hey," Zen muttered, "What is this...?"

"I've installed Pokemon GO on each of your devices! I've also created accounts for each of you, so you're already level 5. I did that so we wouldn't have to go through the messy first few levels. Our first destination is CVS!"

"The pharmacy? How does any of this work? What is the objective of this game?" Jumin mumbled, fiddling with his character. "And why have you named me 'Catlover69$'?"

Saeyoung chuckled as MC rolled her eyes. "Nevermind that-"

"Tch, I'm Mirrormirror," Zen chimed.

"FreeDobby2016?" Jaehee questioned.

"Honeybuddhaenvy." Yoosung laughed, happy he didn't get one like Jumin's. "What about you, Saeran? MC?"

"C00ldude#1" Saeran said, letting a ghost of a smile appear before dropping it again.

MC cleared her throat with a blush, "Nevermind that. Better than Jumin's, though."

Zen rolled his eyes. "Favoritism."

Saeyoung hushed them all and led their group exuberantly, explaining the controls and briefly summarizing the goal of the Pokemon universe. His tail swayed with every bouncy step he took, making MC giggle. They eventually reached their destination and Saeyoung settled at the front of the group again.

He cleared his throat. "What you will now see is the gym I explained earlier. We don't know why CVS is important, but it is. Here, you level fives will make your biggest decision in both the Pokemon GO world and real life. Choose your team wisely."

"What level are you, Saeyoung?" Jaehee asked with a raised brow.

"I am level 32." He admitted, bowing slightly.

Yoosung groaned somewhere behind the rest of the group, "Why are you always so far ahead?"

"Because, Saeyoung or whoever, _I am still GOD 707_!" He boasted, twisting and flexing his muscles.

"I'm level 33," MC whispered, to which Saeyoung protested. MC smirked and aimed the screen towards Saeyoung, who groaned as he realized he was being beaten. He switched gears, trying to keep from seeming too disappointed.

"The time has come," Saeyoung sang, "what paths have you chosen?"

"Team Valor," Zen said nonchalantly, although he was tapping away hard on his screen. He didn't have to let on how much he was enjoying this- it would encourage Saeyoung to plan a 'surprise party' again in the future.

"Mystic, obviously." Jumin replied effortlessly.

Zen gave him an unimpressed look, and, to his surprise, Jumin returned it.

"Hm," Jaehee mumbled, "I wish I chose Valor now, but I've chosen Mystic."

"Did no one choose Instinct..?" Yoosung asked meakly.

"Yay, I'm not a loner!" MC cheered, high-fiving Yoosung. "What did you two choose?"

"Well, obviously, Valor." Saeyoung replied, ruffling MC's hair teasingly, "It's okay, you can't be perfect in every aspect."

"It's blatantly obvious that Mystic is the best," Saeran countered.

Saeyoung placed a hand to his heart as if he'd been shot. "No, no, no. This won't do. Do I have to change your user to C00ldude#2?"

"Wouldn't that user be taken by you?" Saeran smirked.

Saeyoung clutched his chest. "Wounded. I've been wounded."

"What now?" Jumin asked impatiently, growing tired of their banter. "Where else can we go?"

Jumin had been silent, quickly attacking the gym until he'd somehow managed to take it down with only his Bulbasaur, four Rattata's and a low CP Staryu. Jumin enjoyed being able to rival the strangers. Jaehee's Pokemon had the reverse effect, and now all of her Rattata's were passed out. She really didn't understand the allure of the game.

"Jumin took it all down," Yoosung whined, unable to revive his fallen Pokemon. "How did he even do that?"

"I'm taking Jumin down," Zen replied determinedly.

"Too late, off we go!" Saeyoung chimed, gesturing for them to follow, "We're going to the heart of it all. The park! Just a few minutes away."

"The park?" Jaehee repeated after a bit, utterly confused. She just wanted to get back to the office and delete the game.

"Pokestops. When your Pokemon die, this is your heaven." Saeyoung explained, nearing the destination. He turned to check they were all together and laughed at Zen who'd stayed behind to try and defeat Jumin's gym.

"Not to mention the abundance of rare Pokemon. If you get lucky, sometimes you might even get a chance to capture a-"

" _SNORLAX!"_ A fellow player shouted, sending the whole park in a frenzy.

It was like the Hunger Games had started, everyone bolted left and right. Saeyoung clasped MC's hand as he bolted in the crowd's direction, immediately abanoning all of the other RFA members. Yoosung panicked and followed along, trying desperately to find a pathway. Jumin had already disappeared, and Jaehee gave up and sat against a tree, beginning to practice her apology spiels for those who were supposed to be joining the meeting earlier. Not too long after her Saeran joined her mutely.

"What is going on?" Zen asked Jaehee in a rush as he finally caught up.

"Oh no, not you too, Zen," Jaehee sighed, "I think there's a rare Pokemon, a Snor-?"

"A SNORLAX?!" Zen cut her off, pivoting and sprinting towards the crowd.

Jaehee sighed, dialing the first person on her list.

Although Saeyoung had already caught a Snorlax he was determined. One can never have too many Snorlaxes, right? It went eerily quiet as the swarm of gamers began swiping at their screens, completely unaware of their surroundings. It took only ten seconds before people started groaning agitatedly, having missed their chance to capture the Snorlax. MC pumped a fist as the pokeball jiggled the third time, signalling she'd captured it. Saeyoung however wasn't as lucky, and tossed his head back with a frustrated wail as the Pokemon disappeared. MC laughed at his melodrama, patting his head in comfort as he hugged her tight and whined into her shoulder.

Jumin had already returned to Jaehee's spot, a smirk in place. "I captured the Snorlax, Assistant Kang."

"Mr. Han, is this really what we should be worrying about righ-"

"I captured the Snorlax, Assistant Kang." Jumin interrupted, repeating his statement more seriously.

Jaehee blinked in surprise, wondering how she was expected to respond. "Congratulations?"

Jumin nodded, walking away again. Jaehee sighed as she reveled in the silence.

Saeran cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry this is what you must deal with."

Meanwhile Yoosung was raging next to Zen, who'd somehow managed to capture the Snorlax with his mediocre Pokeballs as well. How could Yoosung be this bad at a game Jumin had mastered? Having given up for the day, Yoosung made his way back to Jaehee and Saeran. Saeyoung and MC had already rage quit and were squabbling over who was the better player. Jumin and Zen were nowhere to be found.

"We're getting Goldfish shaped bread!" Saeyoung suddenly announced, walking away from the group. MC giggled and followed along, nodding at the rest to follow along.

"But what about Zen and Jumin?" Yoosung asked, searching for the two in question.

Saeran nodded in one direction and they all turned, watching as Zen and Jumin shouted at each other. At one point, after they'd been passionately swiping on their phones for a good bit, Zen suddenly scooped up some dirt and flung it. The clod of dirt bounced off Jumin's head, and a new yelling match began, including words like 'fur ball', 'narcissist', 'silver spoon', 'Mystic', and 'Valor'. It was getting dark and they were still running around in circles, yelling at each other.

"I vote we leave them." MC offered, her stomach grumbling in agreement.

"That's enough for me!" Pikachu Saeyoung replied, crouching for MC Charmander to bounce onto his back.

Jaehee made to protest, but turned and watched as Jumin rolled his sleeves up and threw dirt right back. Her stomach sealed the deal, and she hurried after the other four without a second glance.

The next morning Saeyoung was awoken to a buzzing. He picked up his phone tiredly and accepted the call, wondering why Jaehee needed to talk so early. MC yawned and wiggled closer to Saeyoung, who hurriedly rubbed her shoulders to let her know she could go back to sleep.

"It's so early," Saeyoung whined into the mic.

"Zen isn't answering any calls. Mr. Han isn't in the office today. He called out and cancelled all of his meetings to fly to Australia. He said something about a 'Kangaskhan being native to that area' and 'having to defeat Zen' and this is all your fault Saeyoung, I expect you to call him and sort out-"

Saeyoung said nothing, but placed the phone down for a second. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. What had he created?


End file.
